


Soul's Letters From War

by zap_said_the_lady



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M, Letters From War, Mark Shultz, Sad, War AU, then happy at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1767592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zap_said_the_lady/pseuds/zap_said_the_lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're good, and you're brave. What a father that you'll be someday. Make it home. Make it safe. She wrote every night and she prayed.</p>
<p>Based off of Mark Shultz's song Letters From War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soul's Letters From War

Maka ran out of her front door, down the walkway and to the mailbox. She had been doing this everyday in hopes of a letter from Soul, who was off fighting in war. He went after he heard about his brother, Wes, fighting and wanted to do something to make a difference also. The hot summer sun made the black mailbox almost too hot to touch. After fiddling with it for a few seconds, Maka got the mailbox open and pulled out a stack of envelopes. Maka went through the letters making a list of what she had received on her walk back to the door. “Bill, bill, dad... I can throw that one out. Tsubaki, penny saver...” Right before Maka opened the door she got to the last letter. Maka’s heart leaped when she saw the familiar chicken scratch handwriting. She struggled to open the letter and the door at the same time.

Once inside Maka sat down at her table and began to read.

_Dear Maka,_

_I’m sorry it took me so long to write to you, but I’m writing now. The weather here is a testament to the war. It’s hot everyday and it seems the heat will never end. Even though it is dreadful here, the people I’m working with are anything but. There is this boy named Black Star. He’s loud, crazy, thinks he’s going to surpassing God (don’t ask), and seems like the last person you want on your side during battle. But in reality he’s amazing at fighting! It’s almost as if he was trained from when he was a kid to fight. And then there is Death the Kid. His OCD is off the charts and everything has to be symmetrical, even though he only has three white stripes on the left side of his bangs. Everyone has been warned to not say anything about it, but someone slips up every once in a while and he goes crazy. But he’s the best sniper we have. He can take someone out thousands of yards away! Not only that, but he’s insanely skilled with pistols. He carries two on his body at all times because he has to be symmetrical. But the real crazy part is that he holds them upside down and pulls the trigger wit his pinky! Isn’t that weird? He tried to teach me how to do that once, I couldn’t. Hey, so I’ve been thinking about my dad and the life that he lived. That’s why I’m here today. He wanted to protect the ones he loved, and so do I._

_You’re what I’m fighting for_

_-Soul_

Maka put down his letter and took a sheet of paper and pen and began to write back.

_Dear Soul,_

_They sound crazy. They almost make you sound normal. I miss you more than words can say._

_No matter what, I want you to come home. Always remember you’re good and you’re brave. What a father that you’ll make someday! Make it home. Make it safe. I’ll be waiting for you._

_You’re what I’m praying and staying strong for._

_-Maka_

Maka went through the rest of the day happy that Soul was safe, in good company, and most importantly that he wrote to her finally.

That night, Maka knelt at her bedside, folded her hands and placed her elbows on her bed. “Please God,” she began to pray. “Keep Soul safe. Please bring him back to me safe and sound. He has so much that he can accomplish and so much that he still has to do. There is so much that we still have to do. Please watch over him and bring him back to me soon.”

Maka wrote every night and she prayed from that day on.

 

On a cold, snowy day in December Maka walked to the mailbox, just as she had been for the last few months. However, instead of a letter from Soul, there was a letter from an unfamiliar handwriting. This one was far neater than Soul’s could ever have been, and this worried Maka.

Maka sat down in her seat and began reading the letter as tears fell from her eyes onto the sheet in her hands.

_Dear Miss Maka,_

_I feel I should give you a back-story before I tell you why it’s me and not Soul writing to you._

_I was up on a hill, I was all alone, and bombs were going off and shots were being fired. That was when I saw Soul; he was the only one that came back for me. Although they captured him, he helped set me free. Yes, it was your Soul that saved my life. He asked me write to you and I told him I would, oh I swore. You have a brave man there Maka._

_Everyone here is praying for him, you’re not alone. You have the whole battalion here for you, and praying with you for Soul’s safe return home._

_-Death the Kid_

Maka set the paper down on the table, knowing somewhere in her heart that this was going to be the last letter from war that she was going to get. Then she let go of everything that was holding her back and began to sob uncontrollably into her hands. “Come home Soul,” she kept mumbling.

She decided that she wasn’t going to stop though. Maka still prayed every night that he was living. She believed that he was alive. She also continued to write him letters, even though she knew there was almost no chance of him responding. She wrote just to remind him what she had told him in her first letter to him.

“You’re good and you’re brave. You’ll make a great father someday. Make it home. Make it safe.” She emphasized his safety in each letter, hoping it would get to him somehow and keep him going on.

 

Two years passed and Maka was working outside on a small garden when she heard a car pull into the driveway. When she turned around she saw a black car.

An army issued car.

Maka fell to the ground. She was with Soul when Wes was sent to the hospital in critical condition. They sent a higher up to tell the family. What could have happened? Maka thought concerned, tears forming on the edges of her eyes.

Maka’s mind was racing a mile a minute when a captain stepped out where her Soul stood four years ago. He was wearing a different uniform; this one was more decorated than the one he wore when he left. A lot more decorated. The pin that caught her eye first was the Purple Heart pinned to his chest. Maka’s heart skipped a beat. He was injured, she thought. The tears that were building up started to spill over as Soul walked over and hugged her. While he held her he said softly, “Maka, I’m following orders from all of your letters and I’ve come home again.”

He dropped everything on the ground to hold her while she cried. When he released her, she saw every letter in his hand.

“Welcome home,” she said with a tearful smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
